


Feels Like Home

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, OT3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Annie wants is to be around Reiner and Bertholdt again. Spoilers for Manga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Real real real quick thing I wanted to get out and written. I might go back at another time and fix it up.

The sun was breaking through the window. Reiner's face twitched as the light hit it His eyes slowly opened. The room was quiet, but he knew that any minute everyone would be waking up. Bertholdt laid next to him still asleep as well. He brought his arms over his head and stretched them, only to bring them down right by his side. But something was…off.

 

There was a large lump in between him and Bertholdt. He raised his eyebrows and looked around. Did someone accidentally climb into their bunk? No, everyone was in their own. Slowly, Reiner lifted up the sheets, his eyes widened as a surprised look washed over his face.

"Annie!" He said in a harsh whisper.

Annie's eyes opened as she looked up to Reiner. She blinked a few times, as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Oh, Reiner." She said.

"Don't start with the 'Oh Reiner' shit!" He hissed, "What are you doing here!?"

Annie sat up, stretching and yawning, "Couldn't sleep." She said while yawning. "Ymir was snoring. How can Christa share a bunk with her?"

"Thats not an excuse." He said grabbing her arm. 

"Reiner, whats going on?" Bertholdt said in a groggy voice, "Are you…." His eyes opened as he looked at the scene in front of him. His face grew bright red, as sweat formed on his brow. He pulled the sheet toward him, covering him self more. "An-Annie!" He said.

"Oh, morning Bertholdt." She said, in the same flat tone. 

"Can you stop!" Reiner said. "Why are you here? Could you have just gone to one of the other girl's bunks?"

"I wanted to come here!" Annie said, "It felt more comfortable."

"You mean…just like old times?" Bertholdt said

Annie nodded. 

Reiner sighed, as he grabbed Annie by the wrist. He climbed down the ladder that lead to their bunk, Annie being dragged behind him. Bertholdt silently followed.

Once they made it outside, Reiner let go of Annie, "You could easily blow our cover you know that?"

"By sneaking into your room just to feel a little bit closer to home?" Annie said, folding her arms.

"People talk."

"And I've been listening." Annie said, "And whats this I hear about you socializing with the other soldiers."

"I'm trying to blend in."

"I heard the other night you and Bertholdt helped Armin and Eren out. Tell me, dose Eren know Bertholdt's the one who killed his mother."

"Please Annie…" Bertholdt started, as a worried look came over his face. 

"If we do a good job blending in, he'll never know." Reiner said, his voice slightly getting louder. "What is everyone going to say when they hear you snuck into our bunk? We can't call that much attention to ourselves"

"Reiner, please calm down…" Bertholdt said.

"If they do whats the worst that could happen?" Annie shrugged, "It's nothing like you're going to start if you let slip our cover. What would they all say once they find out you're the Armored Titan?"

In that moment Bertholdt had enough. "Will both of you just calm down for a moment!" He yelled so loudly birds flew away from a near by tree. The two looked up at him, each one had an eyebrow raised. Bertholdt could feel his cheeks flush again. "P-Please?" He said. 

Annie looked down, "I…I just miss being around you two." She said. 

Reiner sighed, as he patted her on the head. "I know." He said as he started to walk back to the door. 

Annie started to walk away. Bertholdt watched, "Annie…" He called, "We'll go back home soon."

Annie said nothing, she looked over her shoulder and walked back to her bunk. 

Bertholdt opened the door back to his own bunk, as Reiner followed him in. It was then they were greeted with stares from the other boys.

"Trouble in paradise?" Connie smirked

"I'm sorry?" Bertholdt said.

"Marco said he saw you two walk out with Annie a few moments ago." Connie added. 

"And there was quite a bit of yelling going on." Jean said, his arms folded across his chest. 

"Maybe a lover's spat?" Connie laughed. "We all know how you two feel about her."

"It's….It's not like that…" Bertholdt stuttered. 

"Come on Reiner, what you gotta say." Connie said, nudging him in the ribs.

Reiner turned to Bertholdt, and with a stern look on his face said "I swear I'm going to get her one day…"


End file.
